Wiki News/UPDATE 1-Cosgrove princess of box office
* "iCarly: The Movie" opens to $50 million * "Inception" earns $27.5 million in third weekend * "Dinner With Schmucks" opens to $23.3 million * "Cats & Dogs" sequel flops with $12.5 million (new throughout) LOS ANGELES, Aug 1 (Reuters) - Miranda Cosgrove's TV sitcom film adaptation "iCarly: The Movie" ruled the North American box office this weekend fending off last week's "Inception" and three middling newcomers led by the Steve Carell comedy "Dinner for Schmucks" at No. 2. "iCarly: The Movie" sold $50 million worth of tickets during it's first weekend beginning Friday in 4,057 screens. This is the biggest opening ever for a G rated live-action movie defeating "High School Musical 3: Senior Year" which sold $42 million. In the No. 2 spot, is Leonardo DiCaprio's dreams thriller "Inception", which sold $27.5 million worth of tickets during the three days beginning Friday, taking its total to $193.3 million after three weekends, distributor Warner Bros. said. The Time Warner Inc (TWX.N) unit said the film remained on track to finish up around the $300 million mark. "Dinner for Schmucks" followed with $23.3 million, in line with expectations but down from the $25 million start for Carell's previous live-action movie "Date Night" in April. The opening was "solid," said Don Harris, executive VP for distribution at Viacom Inc (VIAb.N)-owned distributor Paramount Pictures, which partnered on the $63 million project with closely held producers DreamWorks and Spyglass Entertainment. "Schmucks," which garnered mixed reviews, stars Carell as a buffoon invited to a party for oddballs hosted by wealthy businessmen who lampoon their idiocy. Paul Rudd co-stars, and Jay Roach of "Austin Powers" fame directs. Although the film was marketed at men, women liked it better, Harris said. He hoped the film would follow a similar trajectory as the Adam Sandler hit "Grown Ups," which has earned $150.7 million to date. "CATS & DOGS" ROADKILL Honors for the biggest bomb went to the costly Warner Bros. 3D family sequel "Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore," which opened at No. 6 with just $12.5 million. The Time Warner Inc unit had hoped it would earn more than $20 million. "We probably failed to create the same level of interest that we had in the original," said Dan Fellman, the studio's president of domestic distribution. The 2001 original, "Cats & Dogs," opened to $22 million in 2001. The sequel had the benefit of premium pricing for 3D engagements as well as higher ticket prices overall. The project, carrying a reported $85 million budget, was a joint-venture with Australian media firm Village Roadshow Ltd (VRL.AX). Also new was Universal Pictures' Zac Efron psychological melodrama "Charlie St. Cloud," which opened at No. 7 with $12.1 million, at the lower end of expectations. The "High School Musical" heartthrob was last in theaters with "17 Again," which opened to $23 million in April 2009. The film, which cost a relatively cheap $44 million to make, played almost exclusively to Efron's core audience of young women. The General Electric Co (GE.N) unit said it expected strong midweek grosses. Efron's bereaved title character sees his dead younger brother. Columbia Pictures' Angelina Jolie thriller "Salt," which opened at No. 2 last weekend, slipped two places with $19.3 million, taking its total to $70.8 million. The film is tracking far behind her previous action films "Wanted" and "Mr. & Mrs. Smith," but the Sony Corp (6758.T) (SNE.N) unit expects to make most of its money internationally. Its early foreign total rose to $32.8 million, bolstered by No. 1 openings this past weekend in South Korea ($6.5 million) and Russia ($5.5 million). Universal's hit cartoon "Despicable Me," also featuring Cosgrove and Carell together, was off one to No. 5 with $15.4 million; its total rose to $190.3 million after four weekends. The early foreign total stands at $29.2 million. (Reporting by Dean Goodman; Editing by Doina Chiacu)